


Baby, You're a Knockout

by wordsarelifealways



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Barista Even, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways
Summary: Even has been crushing on the cute boy who comes into the university cafe for weeks, but he never expected a minor head injury to be how their relationship got started.





	Baby, You're a Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by my sweet JJ: "basically isak is really really tired (theyre in uni again maybe) and hes sitting across from even somewhere but cant even see him bc hes so tired but even sees him and thinks hes really pretty and is staring at him when all of a sudden isak walls asleep and bangs his head on the table like Hard and even is like "oh shit are you ok" and isak is just tryna figure out wtf is happening and where did this angel come from and why does his forehead hurt"
> 
> I hope it lives up to your imagination, bb! ♥

Even had never been as glad to work in the university cafe as he was right then, because there was an honest to god  _angel_  sat a few tables away from his till.  He had gone on his break not particularly a religious man and he’d come back only to have his life totally turned inside out and upside down by a beautiful blonde angel.

The boy had the fluffiest looking hair, possibly made fluffier by the red beanie he had discarded onto the table, and his cheeks were flushed adorably pink from the warmth of the café contrasting the brutally cold air outside.  Even had had a quick smoke on his 15 minute break and was _still_ trying to regain the feeling in his fingers, although looking at that breathtaking boy had warmth spreading through his frozen body.

Even wished he could have been out front when the boy came in, and he was surprised by the pang of resentment he felt towards whoever had been _blessed_ enough to take the boy’s order.  Even was sure that the boy was going to have the most beautiful voice, that his words would captivate Even in a way that nothing had in a long time, and he knew that whoever had taken his order hadn’t _appreciated_ his voice like Even would have.

All Even could do was hope the boy was in for the long haul and would order something else so that Even got the chance to actually _talk_ to him rather than stare open-mouthed in awe at him from the door to the break room.

Unfortunately, luck was not on Even’s side that day.  Hell, he considered himself lucky enough to have _seen_ that boy; maybe he was being too greedy wanting to talk to him as well.

He watched with  a heavy heart as the boy packed up his spread of books and bundled back up to endure the Norwegian winter barely an hour after Even got back from his break.

Even definitely did _not_ spend the rest of his shift that day moping about not getting to talk to the prettiest boy he ever did see.

***

Thankfully, that was not the only time the angel came to the café.  Over the next few months the boy came in at least twice a week, sometimes even more than that.

The third time Even saw the boy he finally got to talk to him: taking his order for a large black coffee and a panini.  The kid looked exhausted, so Even told him to go sit down and he’d bring his coffee and his food all over for him and the boy looked at him like he’d just offered to take him away on a luxury holiday or something.

Even made his coffee while the panini was heating up, and he took as many opportunities to glance over at the boy as he could.  He had slowly set up his usual study station and he was blinking tiredly at his laptop screen.  Even almost wanted to tell him to go home and get some sleep, that studying could always wait until after a nap, but it wasn’t exactly his place to tell the kid how to live his life.

Instead, went over with the steaming coffee and hot food and told the boy ‘not to work too hard’ while he set things down around the boy’s books.  Even’s heart stuttered in his chest when the boy gave him a genuine grin – and, _oh_ , those sweet little gaps between his teeth made Even want to cry – and shot back with ‘never!’.

Even spent the rest of his night thinking about his short interactions with the boy.  He was right: the boy did have the _loveliest_ voice.  Even already knew that it was a voice he’d be happy to listen to for the rest of his life.

It was about a week after that – when Even had a rare morning shift – that Even learned the boy’s name.  He came rushing in at barely half seven ordering his large black coffee to go, and when Even asked for the name the boy blinked at him in surprise.  After a few beats of silence the boy seemed to snap out of it and he told Even that the name was Isak.

 _Isak_.  Even finally had a name for his angel.  He barely got to enjoy it, though, because as soon as he called Isak’s name the kid was grabbing his coffee with a frantic thank you and then he was dashing back outside.

And so it went on for weeks.

Even was starting to live for his brief moments at work with Isak.  He’d catch himself in lectures wondering what Isak studied, or if he’d like what Even was cooking for dinner, if Isak was an early bird or a night owl, if he was even _into_ boys or if Even was pining after some unattainable angel sent from heaven to test him in the cruellest of ways.

More than once Even realised half way through a doodle than he was doodling _Isak_ , and he was beginning to wonder if it was _healthy_ to be so fascinated by someone who was really just a regular at his work.

But he just couldn’t get that boy out of his mind.

***

Things came to a head – in a more literal way than Even _ever_ would have expected – five or six weeks after Even had first seen Isak.

It was mid-November, and Even was barely keeping his head above water with all his assignments and exam revision.  He kept telling himself that it would be worth it when he could have the Christmas holidays free to enjoy with his family, but it seemed like everyone on campus was stressed to the max.

Customers who were usually friendly got snappy or hardly talkative at all, and Even knew his customer service façade was slipping too because while his body was at work his brain was stuck in all his revision.  He was having a particularly trying shift when he noticed Isak stumble inside, snow stuck in the folds of his beanie, and join the line and immediately Even felt his spirits lift.

Isak, however, was not immune to the stress of being a student and he gave Even his order in such a daze that Even wasn’t entirely sure that the kid wasn’t sleepwalking.  He gave Isak his usual in a to-go cup just in case, because there was less chance of him sloshing scalding hot coffee over himself if it had a tightly secured lid.

He kept his eye on Isak while he served the rest of the line, and his concern only grew the longer he watched.  Isak didn’t have any of his usual things with him, just one solitary notebook that he hadn’t even _opened_ by the time Even was finished with the queue of people itching for their caffeine fix.

Even’s eyes kept drawing to the dark circles under Isak’s usually bright eyes and the way that Isak’s eyes kept drooping closed for a few seconds before he’d suddenly startle back awake.  The kid was so obviously burnt out; Even just wanted to wrap him up in a soft blanket and tell him to sleep for as long as he needed to.

But Even didn’t _have_ a blanket to offer; it wasn’t like the café stocked that sort of stuff for customers’ cuddling needs.

Even told himself that he was just going around to stock up the fridge, but he knew in his heart of hearts that he just wanted to be closer to Isak while he looked so vulnerable.  Even had never seen Isak come in with anyone, and the thought of something happening to Isak while he was practically asleep alone at his table didn’t sit right with Even.

He kept his eye on Isak while he stock rotated the fridge, something he never usually bothered to do unless he wanted to kill time.  Or, in this case, wanted to stay out front so he could keep an eye on a particular sleepy angel.

Isak’s head kept lolling forwards, and the flush that was high on his cheeks matched the flush of red across the back of his neck, and Even was starting to feel bad for the kid.  He’d worked at the café for almost a year and he’d never seen anyone actually fall asleep at their table, but Isak was coming pretty damn close.

Even was just about to open another pack of water when he noticed a quick movement from the corner of his eye.  He turned around instinctively, just in time to see Isak’s head loll forwards so heavily that it collided with the hard wood of the table with a sickening crack.

“Shit!” Even shot over to him, abandoning the fridge with the door wide open, looking for any traces of blood.  Isak jerked back upright in his seat, opening his eyes with what looked like a lot of effort.

“Are you alright?” Even crouched down next to Isak, wincing at the red lump that was already forming over Isak’s right eye.

“What?” Isak blinked tiredly at him, but his stare still sent shivers down Even’s spine.

“You just hit your head.  Like, really hard.” Even moved some of Isak’s hair out of the way to check the bump, not even able to enjoy the confirmation that Isak’s hair was soft as silk.  He asked one of the girls behind the counter to toss the ice pack over, and Even’s pretty sure that Isak blushed embarrassedly under his sleep warm flush.

“I don’t need-”

“No offence, but you can’t see the lump over your eye.  Take the ice pack.” Even said firmly.  Isak stared at him for a few seconds before grudgingly taking the ice pack and pressing it to his already bruising forehead.

They sat in silence for a few minutes; Even crouched on the floor worriedly watching Isak, and Isak sat in his seat holding the ice pack and trying to keep his eyes open.  There was no way in _hell_ that Even was about to let this kid go to sleep after hitting his head that hard.

“C’mon, we need to wake you up a bit.” Even decided.

“I’m fine.” Isak mumbled, looking anywhere but at Even.

“Don’t make this more difficult than it needs to be; I’m just trying to make sure you’re alright.” Even got to his feet and offered Isak his hand.  “We’re gonna sit over there so you can get some fresh air and wake up a bit.” Even explained.  Isak stared at Even’s proffered hand for a solid few seconds before he slowly looked up at Even, looking like the sorriest sight Even had ever seen with that ice pack pressed over his eye.

He was still beautiful though.

“Okay.” Isak conceded, taking Even’s hand and letting himself be pulled upright.  Even wanted more than anything to pull Isak into a hug when he groaned at being upright, but he was pretty sure he was pushing it as it was by holding his hand.

He walked Isak over to the table by the door and he propped the door open just enough to get some breeze circulating before he started his questions.

“Do you feel dizzy or sick at all?” Even checked, his eyes roaming Isak’s face worriedly.  Under his blush Isak looked paler than the snow outside, but Even wasn’t sure if that was from tiredness or if Isak had a cold or if he was about to vomit because he’d hit his head with so much force.

“I just feel embarrassed.” Isak laughed nervously, his fingers twitching over the ice pack.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” Even shook his head and gave Isak’s hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go.  “I’ve seen people do some stupid shit; falling asleep at a table and braining yourself doesn’t even make my top ten.” Even rambled.  It was worth it when Isak gave him a weak smile.

“Thanks.  I think.” Isak adjusted the ice pack slightly and groaned, his face contorting in pain.

“You should probably get home.” Even said sympathetically.

“So glad I don’t have to explain this to anyone.” Isak muttered to himself as he removed the ice pack gingerly.

“You live alone?” Even asked sharply, cringing a little at the bruise on Isak’s forehead.  No _way_ was he about to let Isak be alone to fall into a concussed sleep and not wake up.

“No, but my roommates are all away this week.” Isak explained.

“I don’t really feel comfortable letting you go home alone after you hit your head like that.” Even admitted, resisting the urge to take Isak’s hand again.  “Do you have a friend you could stay with tonight?” He suggested, but Isak shook his head slightly.

“Everyone’s swamped with work; I can’t intrude like that.  I’ll be fine.” He rolled his eyes.  “I know what to look out for with a concussion, don’t worry about me.”

He knew it was irrational, but panic was building in Even’s chest.  He felt like if he let Isak leave now he’d never see him again, and that just _couldn’t_ happen.  He looked at his watch and an idea came to him in a flash of inspiration.

“My shift finishes in two minutes.  Let me take you home.” Even offered.  He knew it was bold, knew it was risky as fuck, but he really _was_ worried about Isak and he didn’t want him to slip through his fingers.

“I don’t even know your name!” Isak exclaimed, looking so aghast that it made Even’s heart melt even more for the boy.

“That’s pretty rude; I’ve been making your coffee for _weeks_ and you haven’t even bothered to learn my name?  I know _your_ name, _Isak_.” Even teased, enjoying the way Isak blushed all over again.

“I just think of you as the hot barista.” Isak went impossibly brighter red as the words left his mouth, and Even’s heart drummed double time.  _Isak was into guys, halle-fuking-lujah!_

 “Flattering, wow, thank you.” Even grinned.

He was beyond delighted.  He was ecstatic.  He was high as a kite on the feeling of possibility that this thing with Isak could potentially _go_ somewhere now he knew that Isak was into him.

“Are you walking me home or not?” Isak huffed, obviously trying to change the subject.

“I definitely am.” Even nodded before he got to his feet.  “Let me just get my coat.” He walked back behind the counter and told his supervisor that he’d fill the paperwork in for Isak’s accident next time he was on shift and that he was going home now.  He grabbed his coat and bag, not even bothering to change his shirt, and giddiness hit him like a truck.

He was really about to go home with Isak.  They were finally progressing from just a business relationship to a tentative something more, and just the thought had Even’s blood fizzing like sherbet.

He went back out front and was glad to see that Isak was already ready, backpack swung over his shoulders and his beanie covering up the painful lump on his forehead.

“After you, klutz.” Even winked as he opened the door for Isak.

“Oh my god.” Isak muttered dramatically, stomping out into the snow.  Even couldn’t take his anger seriously, he just looked too adorable.  Even wanted to kiss the pout right off his mouth, but he knew they were a while away from that stage yet.

“I’m just teasing.” He smiled, falling into step alongside Isak.

“I know, but you could be a bit nicer to me!  My pride did just suffer a huge blow back there.” Isak huffed, glancing across at Even from the corner of his eye.

“No, that was your head.” Even winked, which just made Isak groan again.

“You’re impossible!” He laughed, and the sound completely lit up Even’s world.  He already wanted to hear it again, but instead the pair fell into an easy quiet as they walked.  Even wasn’t sure where exactly he was going, but he was 95% confident that Isak was cognizant enough to remember where he lived so Even trusted him to guide them there.

“So, what _is_ your name?” Isak eventually asked, looking over at him properly.  His nose had gone the prettiest shade of pink in the cold; Even couldn’t resist reaching out a gloved hand and tweaking the end of Isak’s nose gently.

“Even.  Even Bech Næsheim; barista and first aider extraordinaire.” He took a dramatic bow, revelling in the surprised laugh that burst out of Isak.

Conversation came easy after that.  Even learned that Isak was studying to work in pharmaceuticals so he could help make advances in medication, and Even shared that he was studying film and media which seemed to fascinate Isak to no end.

All too soon they had reached Isak’s door, and Isak was looking up at Even shyly from under his eyelashes.

“Thanks for making sure I got home.” Isak thanked him, shifting his weight from foot to foot in a way that made Even suspect that Isak was nervous about something.

“It was my pleasure.” Even said honestly, waving off Isak’s thanks.

“I’m really tired.” Isak admitted, looking up at Even like he was waiting for him to say something.

“Yeah, I figured that from the way you fell asleep at your table.” Even’s lips twitched.

“Good spot, Sherlock.” Isak deadpanned, to Even’s delight.  He was loving Isak’s banter-y side.  “No, I mean: I think I need to take a nap.” Isak clarified, his words carrying weight.

“You hit your head pretty hard, Isak.” Even pointed out, to which Isak raised an eyebrow at him as if to say _no shit_.

“Yeah, I know, I felt it.” Isak gestured to the lump hidden under his beanie.  “I’ll need someone to wake me up every couple of hours if I go to sleep now.” Isak continued, staring straight at Even in a move bolder than anything he had done so far.

Was he really asking Even to come in with him?  Or was it just Even’s desperate and hopeful imagination jumping to conclusions?

“You will.” Even nodded, leaning against the doorframe.  “And you said your roommates are all away?” He double checked.

“Yeah.” Isak nodded.  When Isak started rubbing at his eyes Even took matters into his own hands.  There would be time for coy flirting later, when Isak _wasn’t_ drop dead exhausted, but for now Isak clearly needed some rest.

“I’d better come in with you then.” Even decided.  If he hadn’t been watching, he would have missed the small smile that broke over Isak’s lips.

“Thanks.” Isak said gratefully as he got his key out and let them in.  “I don’t have a lot in the fridge, but you can help yourself to anything on my shelf and just watch TV or something.” Isak offered as they kicked off their shoes and shed their bulky winter coats.

And that was how Even found himself spending the night in the flat of his favourite cute customer.  Isak disappeared straight into bed and Even settled in for a night of telly, setting alarms for every two hours to check in on Isak.

Every time he went in he felt bad waking Isak up, but each time he could answer Even’s question and promised he felt alright before Even let him fall back asleep.  He looked so soft: he was almost as tall as Even but he seemed tiny under his big duvet, and his cheeks were stained the softest shade of pink from the warmth of sleep, and his golden curls were spread fluffy all over his pillow.

He really was an angel.

The third time Even checked in it was late, and Isak reached out and held onto the bottom of Even’s shirt.

“Stay.” He mumbled, already halfway back to sleep.

“Are you sure?” Even whispered as he gently pried Isak’s hand off his shirt.

“Mhmm.” Isak sighed.  Even was only one man; he only had so much strength inside him.  What harm could it do to cuddle Isak while he slept?  If anything it would save him walking from the lounge to the bedroom when the alarms went off to check on him.

With that in mind Even darted back into the lounge to turn the telly off and change his shirt, eager to get back to Isak.  He double checked the alarms as he got under the covers in the dark, before dropping his phone on the nightstand in favour of curving himself around Isak.

They fit together perfectly; Isak filling a space that Even hadn’t even realised he had in his life.  Despite the alarms going off it’s easily the best sleep Even has had in a _long_ time.

And when they wake up the next morning and Isak shyly asks if he’d like to stay for breakfast, it only gets better.

***

A year later on their first anniversary, Isak can only roll his eyes at Even’s ridiculous card.  Even made it himself, used some of his nice heavy card that he reserves only for proper pieces, and on the front is a drawing of Isak holding an ice pack to his forehead in the middle of a busy café with the words _baby you’re a knockout_ written underneath.

Isak cannot believe this is the idiot he wants to spend his life with.

He also wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe this ended up being almost 3.6k; I was sure it would just be a lil drabble but nope I've done it again I've let an idea totally run away from me RIP
> 
> hmu up on [tumblr](http://isaksredscarf.tumblr.com)


End file.
